five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Visored
'Background' Around 100 years, people in Soul Society started to disappear, but more than simple death, there were no bodies found; only the victims' clothes remained. The situation caused a great uproar in the Gotei 13 as investigative groups were sent out and not heard from again. Due to this, the 9th Division's command structure took it upon themselves to investigate the situation: Kensei Muguruma, then-captain of the Ninth Division, Mashiro Kuna, his lieutenant at the time, and their subordinates (comprising the 3rd to 6th Seats). They were all mysteriously cut down by a then-unknown assailant that succeeded in taking them all by surprise using some unknown method. When their Reiatsu disappeared in a manner similar to the previous disappearances, the Gotei 13 became worried and sent out a new investigation team personally hand picked by Captain-Commander Yamamoto to see what had happened. Captains Shinji Hirako of the 5th Division, Love Aikawa of the 7th Division and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi of the 3rd Division, along with the Kidō Corps' lieutenant Hachigen Ushōda and Kyōraku's lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru, all set out to find the missing Soul reapers. Urahara's lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki was already on her way to collect samples of the disappearance site per Urahara's request. When the group finally arrived they found Hiyori and then themselves under attack by a Hollowfied Kensei and Mashiro. Even while working as a team they were overpowered by the brutal attacks from the former fellow Soul Reapers. When Hachi arrived, he bound Mashiro and Kensei using Kidō. Hiyori, now being held by Shinji, begins to succumb to the Hollowfication process and attacks Shinji without warning. The others were then surrounded by a pitch black darkness that also rendered them unable to sense each other, where they were systematically cut down. After the darkness is lifted Shinji is the only one still conscious to see that it was all Kaname Tōsen, Kensei's 6th Seat, using his Bankai against them. Shinji tried to question Tōsen about the betrayal of his captain while he and the others were going through various stages of Hollowfication. Aizen, Shinji's lieutenant, then shows up with Gin Ichimaru, Shinji's 3rd Seat in tow, explaining that he was following his orders. Aizen begins to explain how he was behind it all and that he had been manipulating Shinji from the start using his Zanpakutō's special ability. He then gave Tōsen permission to get rid of Hiyori, whom he attacked. Shinji, who refused to go down without a fight, engaged in combat with Tōsen. He initially gained the upper hand due to the increase in his power, but eventually succumbed more to the Hollowfication process. Aizen prepared to attack him, but was stopped by the timely arrival of the cloaked 12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara and Kidō Captain Tessai Tsukabishi. 'Overview' The Visored are the antithesis to the Arrancar as Soul Reapers who have obtained Hollow powers. Having begun as Soul Reapers, the Visored appear entirely Human and, barring those times where they are using their powers, are indistinguishable from ordinary Soul Reaper. To gain access to their Hollow powers, a Visored dons a Hollow mask. This allows them to augment their Soul Reaper abilities with Hollow powers, as well as giving them access to some of the more generic Hollow abilities. Their spiritual pressure likewise changes into a mix of Hollow and Soul Reaper. This process of donning one's Hollow mask is referred to as Hollowfication. Visored have been shown to be former captain and lieutenant level Soul Reapers. They are considered criminals by the Soul Society for committing the ultimate taboo of acquiring Hollow powers; their status as former leaders of Soul Society also marks them as traitors. During their introduction, they are viewed as reclusive and are thought to have loyalty only to themselves, for it was unknown what role they would take in the upcoming battle in the fake Karakura Town. However, they are still considered to be valuable allies in the war against Sōsuke Aizen's army of Arrancar, according to Kisuke Urahara. The Visored haven't shown any sort of hierarchy, preferring a loose-knit organization. Their intentions are finally revealed when they arrive at the Battle of the Fake Karakura Town. Even after the events that made them outlaws by Soul Society 100 years ago, the Visored bear no ill will toward the Gotei 13, but they prefer not to consider themselves allies of the former organization they belonged to either. Instead, they expressively confirm themselves enemies of Aizen, and by extension, the Espada, and state that they are allies of Ichigo Kurosaki. Visored are the result of when a Hollow with similar make up of an Asauchi enter their soul and merge with their Zanpakutō. 'Hollowfication' Is process when being, usually a Humans/Soul Reapers, starts to merge with their inner hollow. The process appears to painful with the person vomiting up a white liquid Spiritual Energy and newly born Visored appear be to completely aggressive attacking the nearest person. The white substance forms the beginnings of their Hollow mask before proceeding to transform their bodies and warp their minds. Other than that, all that is known is the process is accelerated by increased stress. This is allowed to the Hollow part soul and Human Soul get mixed up and un-balanced and Visored becomes more monstrous until the Soul Self Destructs. This Soul Suicide but it is unknown what happens to Visored afterwards either they remain monstrous or die as yet to happen. The only way to stop a Visored's Soul Suicide is Hollowfied them. This a process invented Kisuke Urahara this one by inserting into the soul something opposite to Hollowfication. The destruction of the boundary between souls, which is the key to Hollowfication, happens by disrupting the balance of the souls. In other words a conflicting object would restore the balance on the other side and stop the destruction. He did this by creating vaccine made up using the Qunicy's Heilig Pfeil and Human souls and injecting them into the soul stop the soul suicide. 'Strengths' 'Hollow Masks' Hollow Mask: The Hollow mask which covers the head. Unlike the masks of the Arrancar, the masks of the Visoreds are undamaged. The Visored remain in complete control while wearing their masks (unlike Ichigo's early unstable transformations). According to Aizen, the fusion of the two spiritual entities allows these Soul Reapers to reach power levels far surpassing that of either a Hollow or a Soul Reapers. The Visored use their Hollow powers to augment their existing Soul Reapers abilities, granting them massive increases in speed, stamina, and strength. The only known side effect in donning their Hollow masks is the specific time limit, which varies from user to user. Fortunately, there is a remedy to this problem: Training (but to what extent is currently unknown); Most of the Visored appear to have a limit of three minutes after a century of training, while Ichigo has expanded his limit from 11 seconds to several minutes in a relatively short period of time, so the factors influencing the limits of the masks are still unclear. Every time their masks are used, the Visored's voices echo as a consequence of both their normal voice and their inner Hollow's voice speaking simultaneously. * Enhanced Speed: Visored gain a great boost in their speed while Hollowfied. Kensei is able to throw a rapid amount of punches against a Gillian. * Enhanced Strength: The Visored have shown great strength while using their masks. Love was able to rip a Gillian class Menos in half with his bare hands after the Visored first arrived in the fake Karakura Town. * Cero: The Visored can fire Ceros just like the Arrancar. Though the origins of Arrancar and Visored differ, they may essentially be the same. Visored gain access to certain Hollow abilities, such as the Cero blast. * Power Augmentation: With the acquisition of the mask through the subjugation of one's inner Hollow, Visored gain access to an additional and separate source of power - aside from the Soul Reapers powers they already possess - Hollow powers. The accumulation of both powers greatly augments their powers beyond what a Soul Reapers and/or Hollow alone would be capable of. Members of the Visored drastically increase their combat abilities by donning their masks and Hollowfying. The length of time they can remain Hollowfied varies with each person. * Mask Protection: Body damage can seemingly be ignored while wearing their masks, as demonstrated by Ichigo's Hollow during his unwilling transformations. * Reiryoku Enhancement: Visored have dual spiritual power of both Shinigami and Hollow, which enhances their abilities. While watching Ichigo fight with Grimmjow, Tier Harribel noted that the volume and nature of Ichigo's spiritual power made it seem like she was watching a fight between two Espada. Additionally, Ulquiorra Cifer commented that his Spiritual Pressure was almost exactly like an Espada's. 'Weaknesses' Visored have a couple known weaknesses that. One is that they can only wear their mask for a certain period of time which ranges from minutes afterwards it disappears and can't be used until a little later. A new born visored goes through a process known as Hollowfication, They appear to go into a rampage attacking anyone be it friend or foe and become near mindlessness. 'List of Vizards' * Shinji Hirako * Love Aikawa * Kensei Muguruma * Rojuro Otortibashi * Hiyori Sarugaki * Lisa Yadomaru * Mashiro Kuna * Hachigen Ushoda 'Trivia' Category:Alliance Category:Soul Reaper Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Soul Society Category:Hybrid Category:Visored Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Races